


Thanksgiving Through the Years

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Surrogate Lydia, Thanksgiving, moon pack feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving shown in a progression of three scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> The only characters I own are Kaiden Mahealani, Kiara Stilinski, and Kaleb Whittemore (who is unborn in this fic).

“You’re going to burn it.”

Ethan scoffs, half offensive as he whirls around to face his husband. Danny’s leaning in the kitchen doorway, amusement in his dark eyes.

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Danny says. He has half a mind to go grab the fire extinguisher, just in case. Ethan and cooking, it was a terrible combination. “You don’t know the first thing about frying turkeys.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe,” Ethan grumbles with a roll of his eyes, turning his attention back to the large, dead bird in front of him. “I have instructions, how bad can it be?”

Danny bites his tongue and shrugs, deciding not to answer that question. Any answer would mean certain doom. Instead he just shrugs and says, “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Before he can turn around, Danny feels Kaiden wrap his tiny arms around his legs and he picks the little boy up, propping him on his hip. “Let’s go into the living room, Kaids. Where it’s safer,” he says to the boy, but when he hears the disgruntled growl from the kitchen he knows his husband heard him.

It’s only twenty minutes later that Danny’s jumping up and running into the kitchen towards his husband’s screams. He finds Ethan’s hand a burnt red, hot oil splashed all over the counter with the turkey on the kitchen floor. He immediately helps Ethan clean the wound before it heals and decides to never, ever leave Ethan in the kitchen alone every again.

They call the local grocery store and have Stiles and Malia pick up a catered turkey for their dinner, and Ethan (now perfectly healed) won’t look anyone in the eye for the rest of the night.

* * *

“You’re late.”

“No we’re not.”

“Yes, you are.” Ethan crosses him arms over his chest as he glares at his brother. His flushed brother who was fourty-five minutes late.

“Fashionably late,” a voice pipes up behind the taller twin, followed by the door shutting. Jackson’s face is flushed too, and his shirt is wrinkled under his peacoat.

“Because you were fucking each other in the car,” Ethan accuses and the couple both stare at him and then each other before laughing.

“What? Is having sex a crime now?” Jackson asks, rolling his eyes. He didn’t get why Ethan was so upset about this. So they got delayed coming over here, so what? “The table isn’t even set.”

Aiden’s only contribution to the conversation at this point was laughter.

Ethan rolls his eyes at Jackson and glares at his brother. “That’s because it’s _your turn_  to bring the turkey, you dickwads,” he argues.

“And we did,” Aiden says then through his laughter. Ethan’s anger over this was just stupid. Domestic Ethan really needed to remember to let things go. “Don’t get mad at us because we’re getting more than you are.”

Ethan huffs. “That’s so not the point and you know it. There’s a time and a place, Aiden, and we told you guys to be here. So be here.” Ethan rubs a hand over his forehead. “And Danny and I fuck  _plenty_.”

“Obviously he’s not doing a good job,” Jackson cracks, and from the kitchen he heard Danny yell an indignant, “Hey!” Jackson rolls his eyes and continues into the kitchen, “Happy thanksgiving, Danny-boy!”

Aiden laughs as Jackson leaves the twins facing off in the foyer. “We’re late, we’re late; we still brought the turkey. So calm the fuck down and let’s eat. I’m starving.”

“If you weren’t late you wouldn’t be,” Ethan grumbles and Aiden pulls him into a rough headlock as Malia eggs him on from the living room, Stiles taking bets on which twin would win. Once they settle down (Ethan surrendering) Ethan and Malia round up Kaiden and Kiara and they all sit down to eat, finally.

* * *

 

Lydia is frazzled when she answers the door. “Oh thank god you’re here,” she says, pulling a startled Malia and Stiles in by the arms and into the kitchen. She moves gracefully for an 8 month pregnant woman, and to be honest, Stiles is terrified of her.

Malia watches her in unabashed awe as she navigates around the kitchen, barking out orders and putting her and Stiles to work. When Malia was that far along, she didn’t even want to move. Lydia thrust aprons and bowls at them, boxes of food that needed to be cooked.

Stiles was a natural in the kitchen, and Malia gets a little distracted as she watches his hands move. Lydia had, by this point, when to sit down (“I think this kid is going to be a lacrosse player with how hard he’s kicking”). Malia, even though she reads the recipes and follows them closely, is terrible; something always goes wrong.

“Stiles, how are you so good at… this?” she gestures to everything with the spoon in her hand. She’s fallen into the role of gathering up ingredients and utensils, and keeping Stiles on track by reading the recipes off the boxes. He’s easily distracted, and even though Malia is terrible at cooking, she likes helping Stiles in any way possible. And today, today would require Stiles to have a lot of focus.

“I told you I lost my mom at a young age right, and I had to take care of my dad?” At Malia’s nod, he continued. “Well, that required making sure I had dinner every night. I could’ve gone over to Scott’s every night if I wanted, but I didn’t want Melissa to have to worry about another mouth or two to feed,” Stiles explained as he boiled water on the stove for the Alfredo noodles. “So I taught myself how to cook. Sort of just was good at it.” He said with a shrug.

Malia nodded. “Makes sense.” Then a finger was thrust in her face, covered in a chocolate concoction. She flicked out her tongue, swirling it arund Stiles’ finger to lick off the chocolate. She made a soft moan as the taste settled on her tongue, her eyes closing. “So go—”

Stiles’ lips covered hers; Malia immediately opening up for him as his own tongue tangled with hers, tasting the chocolate on her tongue. He pulled back with a grin, humming softly in the back of his throat as he pressed a quick peck to her lips.

“Delicious.” He nodded in confirmation and Malia rolled her eyes, pulling him down into another kiss.

“Ew, gross. Please, not over the food,” Aiden says through the doorway, announcing his presence. “Stilinski, paws off my sister.” He purposely walks between them to get to the refrigerator, grabbing a soda and then tossing one to his partner in crime, a grinning Jackson.

“I would smack you, but I’m going to leave that for Lydia.” Malia rolls her eyes and she hands Stiles the butter as he shrieks. The water was boiling now.

“Why would Lydia sm—” Aiden asks, but his cut off by Lydia’s yell from the living room and Aiden and Jackson both bolt into the room, making sure she and their baby are okay, leaving Malia and Stiles alone again.

“Pathetic,” Stiles grumbles beside her and she hands him the milk.

“As if you didn’t do the same thing,” Malia scoffs, rolling her eyes at him and then leaning against him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Okay, fine. You’re right,” Stiles admits begrudgingly, but only because they’re alone. “Speaking of, it’s pretty quiet. Where is Ki?”

As if on cue, a crash and growls from Kiara and Kaiden could be heard from upstairs, followed by Danny yelling, “I got it!” Malia and Stiles just smile at each other.

“Trouble always seems to follow her.”

“It’s a trait she unfortunately inherited from both of us.” Stiles presses a kiss into her hair and they get back to work at the food, cuddling every so often.


End file.
